Oméga: Episode 1
by PokemonChronicles
Summary: A story of a youth, a story of a government, a story of friendships, a story of madness, a story of reactions, a story of surprises, a story of trials, a story of failures. This is one story that is different from anything you've ever seen.


**(- Author's Notes -)**

**Hey, everyone! It's been awhile, hasn't it? Yeah, about that... I had a big final that I had to prepare for, but that's over now!**

**...Okay, fine! I've been lazy too. Everyone is lazy in their own way, and I'm working on getting more efficient. Sound good?**

**Anyway, I present to you... my newest project! This is, hopefully, the beginning of something great. I want to put everything I can into this project, putting in every detail I can imagine. But... that'd be pointless if I didn't just start the project right away, am I right? On that note... let's go!**

**(- CHAPTER 1 -)**

_- Operation Initiated. Test Subject R-002 Transferred. Testing Begins In 60..._

_≈ Urgh... Where... ≈_

My eyelids were locked, my brain was somewhere else, and I was absolutely exhausted. Was I sleeping? I guess you could say that, but the texture I was laying on felt nothing like a bed. Realizing this, my eyes snapped open.

_≈ ...Pipes? Really, where am I? I don't remember being here... I really need to figure out what's going on... ≈_

I rolled onto my side, and clumsily pushed myself up to stand up. Taking a look around, I found it hard to recognize where I was. I wasn't given very much room to move around, since I appeared to be in a corridor. The walls were made of dirt, as was the floor, but there was a series of filthy pipes where the ceiling should've been. Overall, I didn't have very good first impressions of the place. I really wanted to get out of... wherever I was.

_≈ ...Okay. Just... stay calm! I should be able to get out of here. I should, at least. Let's see what's over here..._

_...Holy cow, this place is disgusting! I hope I've got some decent stuff on for this place..._

_..._

_...WHAT. WhoaWhoaWhoaWhoa... WHAT?! ≈_

I was suddenly wide awake. By that, I mean my eyes were wide open. I didn't even have any control over it, really. It was all instinct. And by THAT, I didn't know what I meant. Because I wasn't what I knew myself as. After looking at myself in half shock, fright, awe, and intrigue, I'd realized that I'd practically changed species... no... I HAD changed species! I was a freaking Riolu!

_≈ This is... what... I don't... what? I mean... whaaat?! This has to be a dream... ~ but it can't be... ~ OF COURSE IT'S A DREAM, YOU FREAKING NUTCASE! YOU LOOK JUST LIKE A RIOLU! ~ ...Right. I know that. But something's not right about this. I mean... wait a minute, what's my name? Wait... why am I having so much trouble with remembering everything?_

_... ≈_

My mind was completely screwed up. I didn't know what to think. I was lucky that a little synth jingle came out of nowhere, otherwise I probably never would've had internal peace.

"Hello, R-002. Welcome to our testing maze." said a monotoned voice over what reminded me of airport speakers, "You might be wondering to yourself... where am I? WHO am I? Why do I have the appearance of a Riolu? Well, don't worry, when you complete our maze, you'll get your answers. R-001 was able to return to her life as if nothing ever happened. I'll stay with you along the way to keep you company."

"Oh, and call out _'Trucy!'_ if you need some help. R-001 didn't, but she..."

Her voice cut off, and the same jingle played again, letting me know she was 'done talking'. In all honesty, I was left with more confusion after that than I had before. However, I let out a sigh of relief. I was at least reassured that I didn't have to worry about much. That last sentence bothered me, but I quickly tried filling in the blanks with things like 'made it through anyway.' or 'had a hard time getting through.'.

All this time, I was walking down the corridor, trying to get used to walking. It was not easy. My legs buckled under me a lot, especially since my knees were practically sdrawkcab. Had a hard time reading that? That was basically my knees in a nutshell. They were so high up on my legs, and with my 'ankles' barely below them, if you compared my legs to human legs, my 'feet' took up most of my legs. Basically, you're not really used to it. At all. ESPECIALLY when there are freaking puddles in your way...

But apart from not really having fingers, everything else seemed fine. Even though I didn't exactly want to be a Riolu, I was glad that's the Pokémon I was. It was one of the more human-like Pokémon, so apart from my confusing legs, I had a pretty easy time with getting used to it.

Walking a little further, I came across a split in the path. Neither path seemed to differ in any meaningful way, just more dirt and pipes everywhere. I didn't know what to do. If I went left, I could've missed something important, and if I went right, I could've hit a dead end. I didn't know which way to choose. I felt a little embarrassed, but I sucked it up and yelled it out anyway.

"TRUCY!"

The jingle plays, as if mocking me for being unable to make such a simple decision. Left or Right? It's such a simple question, but the consequences can be crucial. What if left or right led to a place where I would die for going the wrong way? But... why should I have cared so much? It was such a simple decision, I was overthinking it way too much.

"Yes, 2?" asked the woman.

"It's... nothing." I said, flushed with embarrassment.

I looked over to my left, nodded, and started walking.

**(- Author's Notes -)**

**Thanks for reading this. No, I mean it. Really. I actually put quite a little while into this little chapter, and while the following chapters will be a LOT longer than this one, I just wanted to show what this story is all about. So... what do you think of it? I'd love it if you guys could leave a review if you could, I'd love hearing your advice! I mean, if you're able to tell me what's wrong with this story, I'd be able to make this story even better!**

**So, I hope I'll be able to get the next chapter up soon! I'll see you guys later!**


End file.
